1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seating apparatus and its operating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant swing apparatus can provide regular swinging movements that help to comfort a young child or baby placed therein. Currently, the swing apparatus can be implemented in a variety of forms such as swinging chairs, swinging cradles and the like. Conventionally, a swing apparatus comprises a support frame, a seat, and swing arms connected between the seat and the support frame. In some swing apparatus, the inclination of the seat may also be adjustable relative to the support frame. However, the conventional mechanism for adjusting the seat generally uses two release buttons on left and right sides of the seat, which have to be pushed at the same time for unlocking the seat and permitting its rotation relative to the support frame. Such design is not convenient to operate for a user.
Therefore, there is a need for a child seating apparatus that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.